


Reestructuración interna

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Conflict of Interests, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Mission Related, Misunderstandings, Reconciliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fina línea entre lo personal y lo profesional</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reestructuración interna

Eggsy abrió los ojos y el golpe de luz blanca le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. De golpe, el dolor comenzó a irradiar por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole recordar lo que había sucedido la última vez que estuvo conciente.

\- Tres costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, un par de dedos quebrados de la mano derecha. Órganos y cerebro intactos, lo que podemos considerar como ganancia. – Merlín detallaba sus heridas y Eggsy se tomó con más calma eso de abrir los ojos esta vez. – Por otro lado, cuatro elementos enemigos despachados, una fábrica de armas tóxicas fuera de circulación, la aprehensión de un corredor de armas y su grupo de terroristas. Te has ganado unas semanas libres por incapacidad, así que disfrútalas. – Le dio una palmada en una de las piernas cubiertas por las sábanas de su cama de hospital y salió.

Eggsy volvió a quedarse dormido un momento después, gracias a los analgésicos en su suero. Le vendrían bien esos días de vacaciones.

 

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, alguien más estaba en su habitación. Sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, Harry leía un libro. Eggsy trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor de las costillas rotas se lo impidió. Harry dejó el libro a un lado cuando le escuchó quejarse y se levantó para ayudarle a sentarse.

\- Duele como el demonio, lo sé, así que trata de no moverte demasiado. – Harry había elevado el colchón y acomodado las almohadas para ponerlo en una posición más confortable. – Los primeros diez días serán los difíciles, pero para alguien de tu edad y condición física, estarás de nuevo en circulación en menos de un mes.

\- ¿Seguro que extrañas esto, Harry? – Eggsy vio la sonrisa en los labios de Harry. – Estás mucho más loco de lo que pensaba. 

\- Bueno, si juego bien mis cartas, quizá pueda volver a la acción mientras tú estás fuera de circulación. – Eggsy atrapó el brazo de Harry, quien ahora le miraba confundido.

\- Prometiste no volver al servicio activo, ¿recuerdas? – Harry torció la boca en un gesto que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

\- Y tu prometiste no actuar como un héroe durante una misión, ¿o debo decir cómo un imbécil que no entiende la orden directa de esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos? – La mano que sostenía su brazo lo liberó y Eggsy se retorció en la cama, enfurruñado.

\- Y la misión se habría ido al carajo y Kingsman tendría un agente muerto. – Harry apretó los labios, levantándose de la silla, cerrando los botones del saco, para luego despedirse de Eggsy inclinando la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Eggsy cerró los ojos, maldijo entre dientes y dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor cuando intentó reacomodarse en la cama.

Sabía que había hecho lo necesario, aunque Harry pensara que debió hacer lo correcto. Estaba acorralado y, al mismo tiempo, estaba en la mejor posición para detener la operación, arriesgando solamente su persona. Podía encargarse de los guardias que le custodiaban y obligar al jefe del grupo de terrorista a detener el ataque y entregarle la operación. Era una situación donde la posibilidad de tener éxito era igual a la de fracasar y decidió tomar el riesgo, calculando que los refuerzos llegarían un par de minutos tarde.

Ignoró la orden directa de Harry y le pidió a Merlín que le consiguiera un par me minutos encargándose del sistema de seguridad. Cuando escuchó las alarmas, todo se redujo a hacer todo el daño posible en el poco tiempo que tenía. 

Cuando los refuerzos irrumpieron en la sala de control y se hicieron cargo del jefe terrorista, Eggsy decidió que era un buen momento para perder el sentido. Lo último que escucho fue la voz de Merlín gritando su nombre.

-*-*-*-

Harry no regresó a visitarle durante la semana que estuvo convaleciente en el hospital, aunque si recibió la visita de Roxie y de Merlín, quien le pidió que escribiera su reporte de misión, absteniéndose de comentar sobre la evidente ausencia de Harry.

Su madre fue a recogerle cuando le dieron de alta, para llevarlo a casa a pasar el resto de su convalecencia con ella. Necesitaba al menos otras dos semanas para que sanaran sus costillas y llevaba un cabestrillo para el hombro dislocado y sus dedos quebrados, lo que seguramente le pondría fuera del trabajo de campo por al menos un mes más, lo que equivalía a trabajo de escritorio por algún tiempo.

La perspectiva de todo el papeleo que le esperaba no era tan mala como lo era el silencio por parte de Harry. Desde su charla en el hospital, Eggsy no había visto ni hablado con él y eso comenzaba a sentirse como un castigo que no creía merecer.

Consiguió convencer a su madre de permitirle volver a su propio departamento luego de pasar una semana a su lado. Los mimos de su madre y la falta de noticias de Harry estaban volviéndole loco y consideró que sería mejor para su recuperación el estar en su propio espacio. Le avisó a Roxie de su cambio de domicilio antes de avisarle a Merlín. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Harry, sin muchas esperanzas de tener alguna respuesta.

Merlín le hizo una visita que fue más para llevarle algo de trabajo con que distraerlo que para hacerle compañía. Se le esperaba en el HQ de Londres en una semana, para encargarse de apoyar a Merlín y su equipo en el centro de control, como parte del soporte externo de las misiones de campo, no precisamente la idea más divertida para Eggsy, pero al menos algo que le permitiría seguir siendo parte de las misiones de Kingsman.

Tres semanas después de su salida del hospital, recibió en su casa una carta donde se le avisaba que podía volver al servicio, en calidad de enlace de apoyo, firmada de puño y letra por Arthur. La carta terminó hecha ceniza en el lavabo de su cocina.

-*-*-*-

Desde su casi milagrosa vuelta de la muerte, la relación entre Harry y Eggsy había pasado de ser la relación mentor-aprendiz, para convertirse en algo más profundo. Luego de un par de meses en que ambos se trataron con una forzada cordialidad, evitándose tanto como era posible y sintiéndose miserables todo el tiempo, el peso de sus propios sentimientos les llevó hasta un punto de quiebre, cuando tras una misión fallida, se cruzaron en el gimnasio y comenzaron a gritarse para luego irse a los golpes, terminando en el suelo del lugar, uno en brazos del otro, dejando que sus manos y sus labios dijeran todo lo que necesitaba decirse entre ellos.

Harry había asumido la posición de Arthur y Eggsy recibió de forma oficial el grado de Galahad. Mantenían las cosas formales en el trabajo, tanto como les era posible, pero en la intimidad de su departamento o de la casa de Harry, no eran más que dos amantes que buscaban recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, demasiado concientes de que, a razón de la carrera que habían elegido, tiempo era lo que menos tenían.

Eggsy comprendía el enojo de Harry, habiendo pasado por la misma situación que él en el pasado, pero no dejaba de parecerle injusto de su parte el comportarse como un idiota con él, sin darle siquiera oportunidad de justificar sus acciones, escudándose en la línea de mando para querer darle una lección.

 

Estaba en el centro de comunicaciones, monitoreando el avance de uno de los equipos de campo liderado por Percival, esperando a que hicieran su arribo al punto de contacto donde serían desplegados para infiltrarse en un campamento donde, se presumía, se realizaría la entrega de un cargamento de armas que reforzaría a una pequeña guerrilla que pretendía realizar un golpe de estado en una provincia de Azerbaiyán.

Mientras esperaba la señal de confirmación del arribo de su equipo, Eggsy redactaba el reporte de su misión anterior, ahora desde el otro lado de los lentes reglamentarios. Se levantó por su cuarta taza de café y escuchó entrar a Merlín, hablando con alguien por su comunicador. Con un gesto le preguntó si deseaba algo de beber y Merlín respondió que no.

Volvió a su asiento, revisando el avance del helicóptero, mientras esperaba a que Merlín terminara su conversación, agradecido por tener a alguien con quien hablar cara a cara, y no solo una voz en su oído.

\- ¿Todo bien Galahad? – Merlín se sentó a su lado, colocándose el micrófono. 

\- Hasta el momento sin novedad. – Eggsy bebió un sorbo de su café, considerando si debía preguntar lo que sabía no debía preguntar.

\- Harry es un imbécil, lo sé, solo tenle un poco de paciencia. – Merlín comentó como si nada, con la mirada fija en los monitores. Eggsy se mordió los labios, la frustración de las pasadas semanas pesándole en las tripas.

\- Tu sabes que lo que hice fue lo correcto, ¿cierto?, de otro modo la misión habría fallado por completo. Tomé una decisión arriesgada pero me hice responsable de ella, porque así fue como ustedes me entrenaron. – Merlín finalmente le miró, con un gesto comprensivo en el rostro. – Entonces, ¿por qué Harry se molestó tanto conmigo? ¿por qué el silencio?

\- Harry no sabe como separar lo personal de lo profesional, supongo. Lo único que vio entonces fue que ibas directo a una trampa, sin refuerzos. No es que no confíe en tu capacidad en el campo, es solo… – Merlín se quitó los lentes y se pasó las manos por los ojos cansados. – Tuvo miedo de perderte y supongo que ahora está tratando de lidiar con sus sentimientos. Necesita tiempo y que le des un poco de espacio. Ya verás que pronto recuperará la cordura y las cosas volverán a ser como antes. 

El intercomunicador les avisó de la llegada del helicóptero al punto de encuentro y el resto de la noche la pasaron trabajando con el equipo de Percival, en una operación con menores complicaciones. Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Eggsy llegó a su departamento, para dormir por el resto del día. Como aun estaba convaleciente, Merlín le dio el día libre y Eggsy lo pasó durmiendo, soñando con Harry y sintiéndose más miserable que nunca.

-*-*-*-

Durante tres semanas, Eggsy se desempeñó como enlace de apoyo para misiones de campo, mostrando que era tan capaz dentro como fuera de el. Fue los ojos y oídos de Roxie en tres misiones, una de las cuales se salió de control por un momento, completándose con relativo éxito gracias al ingenio de Eggsy. Merlín le sugirió quedarse en ese puesto luego de que fuera declarado apto para el servicio activo, pero Eggsy declinó la oferta, ansioso ya por volver a salir en misiones.

Harry mantuvo su distancia durante todo ese tiempo.

 

Habían pasado casi dos meses de su última interacción con Harry cuando se le envió en su primera misión: una incursión de reconocimiento y recuperación de información que se veía simple en el papel pero que, eventualmente, tomó un giro inesperado en el campo.

Eggsy puso a su equipo bajo resguardo y se encontró de nuevo con la disyuntiva de esperar refuerzos o tomar la iniciativa y recuperar aquello que habían ido a buscar. Consultó con su equipo las posibilidades y acordaron tomar el riesgo, usando las pocas municiones que les quedaban y preparando un plan de escape si las cosas resultaban peor de lo que esperaban.

Informó a Merlín y esperó con relativa paciencia su autorización. Los minutos pasaban y Eggsy le envió un ultimátum a Merlín: apruébalo ahora mismo o conténtate con presentar una queja formal en mi contra.

\- Tomen lo que puedan y salgan de ahí inmediatamente. – La voz de Harry sonó en los intercomunicadores y Eggsy sintió la mirada del resto de su equipo sobre él. Arthur estaba dando la orden de abortar la misión, pero ellos sabían que, bajo la dirección de Galahad, podrían completarla. Pasó un minuto completo, durante el cual Eggsy consultó con la mirada a cada miembro de su equipo, el silencio en ambos lados de la línea pesando como plomo.

\- Hemos llegado a un consenso, señor. Seguiremos con la misión. Si no es mucho problema, solicito apoyo técnico con los sistemas de vigilancia y un equipo de extracción listo en caso necesario. – El silencio del otro lado de la línea le puso un nudo en el estómago. – Galahad fuera.

Una hora después, el equipo de extracción fue contactado para solicitar apoyo médico para un agente herido y un paquete de información comprimido y codificado fue recibido en los servidores de la estación de Merlín.

Harry observó en silencio el contenido recibido mientras Merlín lo decodificaba, esperando las imágenes del equipo de extracción y el reporte médico sobre el agente herido. Merlín abrió un canal de comunicación y la imagen de Eggsy llenó el monitor.

\- Gawain recibió un disparo y se encuentra estable en manos del equipo médico. Espero confirmación de recepción de la información recuperada. – Una de las cejas de Eggsy sangraba. - Tiempo estimado de llegada, 11,00 horas. Listo para presentarme a mi audiencia disciplinaria cuando lo dispongas, Arthur. – La mirada de Eggsy era fría y firme. 

\- Información recibida, Galahad. – La voz de Merlín cortó el pesado silencio. – Preséntate conmigo en cuanto llegues al HQ. Felicita a tu equipo de mi parte. – Merlín guardó silencio por un momento, para darle oportunidad a Harry de agregar algo más. Harry mantenía su mirada fija en el monitor, donde se podía ver a un Eggsy molesto y cansado, mordiéndose los labios nervioso, mientras un auxiliar médico limpiaba la herida en su ceja. - Merlín fuera. – La imagen en el monitor se disolvió a negro y Merlín dejó su micrófono sobre el escritorio frente a él, poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a Harry, cansado por lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una situación insostenible.

\- No sé si pueda seguir con esto, Merlín. – Harry había tomado asiento, la cabeza baja, las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. – Misión tras misión, Eggsy ha demostrado que puede enfrentar lo que se le ponga enfrente. Se ha ganado el respeto y la confianza de sus compañeros y ha aprendido a trabajar en equipo. – Merlín sacó una botella de whisky y sirvió dos vasos. – Mi necesidad de protegerlo está haciéndole más daño que bien a las misiones y, a la larga, va a terminar por destruir mi relación personal con él.

\- ¿Sinceramente crees que terminar su relación será mejor que hablar sobre el problema y tratar de resolverlo? – Merlín le entregó su trago. – Ahora resulta que el adulto maduro y responsable en esta situación es ese muchacho y no el agente con treinta años de servicio. – Harry permaneció en silencio.

\- Eggsy conoce sus límites, Harry, y si sabe que hay alguien esperándolo en casa cuando sale en una misión, va a pensarlo dos veces antes de tomar una decisión que ponga en peligro su vida. Quítale eso y tendremos un agente en el campo con nada que perder y a quien no le importará nada más que la misión.

\- Merlín… - 

\- No, Harry. Descubre como confiar en Eggsy y esfuérzate un poco. Para hombres como nosotros, la oportunidad de tener algo como lo que tienes con Eggsy es una en un millón y tu la estás dejando pasar. Déjame a mí lo de la audiencia y piensa como vas a hacer para arreglar esto cuando ellos vuelvan a casa.

Harry terminó su bebida y se despidió de Merlín, quien se puso a trabajar con la información que acababa de decodificar. Lo de la audiencia sería solo un acto protocolario, ya que esperaba que el equipo de Eggsy declarara que la decisión de seguir con la misión había sido conjunta y que todos ellos aceptaban la responsabilidad por esa decisión.

Ahora estaba en manos de Harry el aclarar la situación y reparar su relación con Eggsy, lo que aparentaba ser más complicado que la misión que acaban de enfrentar.

-*-*-*-

El fallo de la audiencia fue a favor de Eggsy y su equipo, a quienes solo se les amonestó por una falta administrativa. Gawain estaba restableciéndose de forma satisfactoria y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. 

Normalidad que para Eggsy significaba más silencio de parte de Harry.

Cansado de esperar a que fuera Harry quien hiciera el primer movimiento y con la certeza de que no obtendría una explicación de este por los largos meses de mantenerlo a distancia, Eggsy se presentó en su puerta, dispuesto a plantarse ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que se le permitiera entrar.

No tuvo oportunidad de tocar el timbre. Harry abrió la puerta y le invitó a entrar con un gesto. Eggsy lo siguió en silencio hasta su despacho, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad que le provocaba volver a ese lugar sin estar seguro en calidad de que lo estaba haciendo.

Las memorias de las tardes que había pasado en esa casa se agolparon en su cabeza durante el trayecto. Horas escuchando la música favorita de Harry, mientras se besaban sin prisas en el enorme sofá de la sala, o aquella memorable ocasión en que luego de enseñarle a preparar Cosmopolitans, tuvieron sexo por horas en el salón de trofeos de Harry, mientras él moría de vergüenza por tener que estar mirando todo el tiempo la portada de The Sun con una fotografía de la Reina con el ceño fruncido en ella.

Para cuando se encontró a solas con Harry en su despacho, su corazón estaba destrozado y toda la miseria de los pasados meses le tenía con un nudo en la garganta, arrepentido de la decisión de ir a verle.

\- Fue un error venir aquí. Será mejor que me vaya. Perdón por las molestias. – Eggsy hablaba mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del lugar, luchando por contener las emociones que le oprimían el pecho y casi no le dejaban respirar.

\- Lo siento, Eggsy. Lamento profundamente habernos puesto en esta posición y espero poder hacerte entender el porqué de todos estos meses en que te traté como a un agente más a quien trataba de enseñar una lección sobre obediencia e ignoré de forma deliberada que eres mucho, mucho más que eso.

Eggsy se mordió los labios, aun dándole la espalda a Harry, temeroso de enfrentarlo cara a cara. Le escuchó moverse y contuvo el deseo de salir corriendo. 

\- Cada vez que eres elegido para salir en una misión, una parte de mi se llena de orgullo por ver cuan lejos has llegado y lo promisorio que es tu futuro en esta organización. Y otra parte de mí, aquella que apenas estoy aprendiendo a manejar, no deja de recordarme todos los peligros que hay allá afuera, de decirme que ahora seré yo quien te verá caer desde el otro lado de la línea. – Harry estaba ahora a su lado, hablándole sin tocarlo, la mirada fija en el suelo y las manos a la espalda. – A la primera señal de peligro, mi única prioridad es tu seguridad, muy por encima de la misión. Mi preocupación por tu bienestar nubla mi sentido común y me olvidó de que eres un agente entrenado, que tienes la capacidad para sacar adelante la misión por ti mismo. 

Eggsy cerró los ojos cuando una mano de Harry buscó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Lo que siento por ti podría estar afectando mi rendimiento como agente y luego de aquella misión, la certeza de esa posibilidad me llevó a cuestionarme cuan prudente era el tener una relación contigo. – Eggsy intentó liberar su mano, pero Harry no iba a dejare ir tan fácil. Sin soltarle, se plantó frente a él, obligándole con su mano libre a levantar la cara y mirarle.

\- Todos estos meses no sirvieron más que para hacerme ver cuan miserable es mi vida si no estás ahí para compartirla. La vida es muy corta, más aún en nuestra línea de trabajo. Tendré que aprender a confiar en que harás todo cuando esté en tus manos para volver vivo a casa cada vez que salgas de misión, a no dejar que mi preocupación por ti me lleve a utilizar mi posición como tu superior y termine tomando la decisión equivocada escudándome en mi egoísta necesidad de protegerte. – Eggsy liberó su mano y dio un par de pasos atrás, apartándose de Harry, tratando de manejar las emociones que se revolvían en su interior. Escucharle reconocer que se había equivocado abría el camino para que juntos encontraran la forma de resolver el pequeño drama en que se había convertido su vida. 

\- Así que ¿no volverás a intervenir en mis misiones? – Eggsy aun mantenía su distancia. – Merlín parece decidido a siempre traerme de vuelta a casa con el menor daño posible, cosa que creo hace por ti más que por mi. 

Harry sonrió, pero Eggsy podía sentir que aun no estaba convencido del todo. Se le acercó despacio, dándole tiempo para detenerlo si así lo deseaba, no queriendo presionar la situación. Pero, como siempre, Harry le sorprendió, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos, tomándolo en sus brazos y atrapando sus labios en un beso que tenia toda la intención de recuperar esos meses perdidos.

El beso se sentía como una vuelta a casa, como aquella primera vez en el gimnasio en el HQ, cuando luego de tirar a Harry al suelo - su primer golpe certero luego de casi media hora de aguantar cada golpe suyo sin atreverse del todo a contestar su ataque - no supo que hacer y se quedó sentado sobre el cuerpo de Harry, conteniéndolo, pero ya sin interés alguno en seguir esa pelea sin sentido a la que les había llevado toda esa tensión que se había dado entre ellos desde su regreso de la muerte.

Aprovechando su momento de confusión, Harry invirtió sus posiciones y Eggsy se encontró con la espalda contra el piso, esperando el golpe final que pondría fin a ese extraño encuentro. Cuando fueron los labios de Harry sobre los suyos lo que pasó a continuación en lugar de uno de sus poderosos puños sobre su rostro, Eggsy sintió que podía respirar con libertad por primera vez en meses.

Como sucedía en ese momento, en que Harry se estaba tomando su tiempo en volver a descubrir aquello que hacía que las rodillas de Eggsy se doblaran y su corazón se acelerará y sintiera que no podía respirar si no lo hacía a través de la boca de Harry.

\- Te extrañé tanto, Eggsy. – Harry lo había alzado en sus brazos y lo había llevado hasta su escritorio y ahora estaba de pie, entre sus piernas abiertas, buscando la piel bajo la ropa. – Esta casa no es la misma sin ti. Mi vida no es la misma sin ti.

\- Sé que encontrarás _hummm_ la forma de compensar – las manos de Harry habían encontrado el camino hasta su cinturón y mientras una se encargaba del cierre, la otra se insinuaba sobre su entrepierna y más abajo - _unnfHarry_ ¿está es una técnica nueva para confundir al enemigo? Porqué realmente funciona. – Eggsy tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, buscando su mirada, tomándose su tiempo, respirando profundamente, esperando a que Harry siguiera su ejemplo, desacelerando un poco el momento.

\- Te amo, Harry Hart. Con pasión y en calma: Aquí, ahora y siempre, ¿entiendes? – La mirada de Harry se clavó en la suya y Eggsy le sonrió, ligeramente avergonzado por su una tanto cursi declaración.  
Harry apoyó la frente en la suya y se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Las manos de Harry habían subido por su espalda hasta sus hombros y Eggsy lo atrajo hacía él, abrazándolo por la cintura, suspirando contento y satisfecho.

\- Si alguien me hubiera dicho que aquel chiquillo al que le entregué una medalla hace casi veinte años iba a convertirse en el centro de mi vida, no lo había creído. – Su boca encontró la de Eggsy en un beso profundo, perfecto. – Esta es la primera vez que digo esto y realmente lo siento de corazón, Eggsy. – Harry hablaba sobre sus labios y Eggsy temblaba de pies a cabeza. – Te amo. No sé como o porqué, pero te amo. 

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. El fuego de unos momentos atrás se había convertido en un calorcito que bastaba para aliviar la pena dejada por esos meses de silencio. Ambos sabían que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para dejar que esa pasión que los unía los consumiera, pero por el momento, el estar uno en brazos del otro, besándose sin prisas y redescubriéndose, era mucho, mucho mejor.


End file.
